Verdandi
by dlz
Summary: OC/AU. Um acontecimento capaz de transformar o destino do Superman e o da humanidade obriga o Homem de Aço a voltar no tempo e impedir que ele perca a pessoa que mais ama no mundo. R&R/WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Verdandi  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: Um acontecimento capaz de transformar o destino do Superman e o da humanidade obriga o Homem de Aço a voltar no tempo e impedir que ele perca a pessoa que mais ama no mundo.

* * *

_**N/A**: Na mitologia nórdica, Verdandi, também conhecida por "Verthandi", é uma das três deusas do destino. Seu nome, no sentido literal e na linguagem nórdica antiga, significa o tempo presente, e geralmente é traduzido como algo que está acontecendo no exato momento. É o momento presente. E ao lado de Urd (o passado) e Skuld (o futuro), é uma das guardiãs da Árvore do Mundo. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ela foi tudo o que havia de bom acerca da raça humana. Ela foi aquela que lhe mostrou o que significava realmente estar com alguém. Ela o inspirou a ser melhor, e a trabalhar arduamente por um amanhã melhor. Ela representou tudo aquilo em que ele deveria acreditar. Ele foi enviado a este planeta para encontrá-la... para estar com ela. Ela foi e será sempre... a única!

Nada mais, porém, havia a ser feito.

O sofrimento se abatia sobre Superman de tal forma que nada mais conseguia fazê-lo se recompor. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se sentia completamente impotente, pois por maiores que fossem os seus poderes e as suas capacidades, nada mudaria o que já estava feito.

No terraço do Planeta Diário, olhando a vista da Cidade do Amanhã, o Homem de Aço nada mais era do que tristeza. E sua profunda desolação era refletida no seu uniforme em tom azuis e vermelhos escurecidos e sua barba por fazer. Seus dias de glória já eram. Pois toda a sua razão de viver por um amanhã melhor e toda a sua força haviam sido consumidos por um golpe do destino. Mas... não era aquele o seu destino. Não podia ser. Ou seria? E mais do que a tristeza, a dúvida também o atormentava e o inquietavam, direcionando-o cada vez mais por um caminho repleto de escuridão.

Subitamente, Superman sentiu uma presença.

"Sabia que o encontraria aqui" disse Neron, aproximando-se.

Superman nada disse, e continuou olhando o sol se pôr.

"O lugar em que você a salvou pela primeira vez como Superman, revelando-se para mundo" continuou Neron, agora próximo o bastante dele, a ponto de apoiar as mãos sobre a mureta de proteção e olhar para o rosto inexpressivo do Homem de Aço.

Superman apenas suspirou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e com um olhar desconfiado e gélido, virou-se para ver Neron, que o encarava com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Sabe, tudo tem seu preço" disse Neron, agora se virando para também ver o pôr-do-sol. "E para tê-la de volta, basta uma única palavra sua..." e virando-se novamente para encarar o Homem de Aço, revelou: "Aceito"

Superman nada disse, e com o olhar perdido, virou-se em direção ao sol que já desaparecia no horizonte, enquanto um misto de rosa e laranja trazia a noite aos céus de Metrópolis.

A noite.

A escuridão.

As trevas.

E o coração do Homem de Aço era agora consumido por aquela sensação de vazio e trevas. E ele não lembrou de uma única vez na vida ter sentido tanto medo e tristeza como naqueles dias. E o mesmo medo e tristeza o conduziam agora por um caminho sem volta.

"Vai poder tocar seus cabelos novamente" revelou Neron, sob o olhar de Superman. "Sentir o perfume de sua pele" continuou o demônio a atormentá-lo, enquanto lágrimas surgiam nos olhos do Homem do Amanhã. "E voltar a ver o seu sorriso" completou, deixando Superman ainda mais atordoado.

Só em lembrar do sorriso de Lois, do perfume de sua pele, e dos seus cabelos sedosos e cheios de brilho, o coração do Superman acelerava a tal ponto que ele mal podia contê-lo em seu peito.

"Ela vai estar viva!" exclamou o demônio com semblante de anjo, porém, olhos repletos de maldade.

E Superman sucumbiu ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras, e com as mãos apoiadas na mureta, abaixou a cabeça e desabou a chorar.

"Por quê?" gritou ele, em revolta, e olhando para os céus, que agora relampejavam.

Foi então que o Homem de Aço não teve dúvidas. Faria qualquer coisa para ter Lois Lane de volta... nem que para isso tivesse que vender sua alma ao diabo!

Ele então enxugou as lágrimas e se recompôs. Virou-se então para Neron, que apenas sorria, esperando dele a decisão final, e o encarou com firmeza, pronto para dar sua resposta:

"Muito bem..." disse Superman, decidido.

E uma felicidade arrebatadora tomou conta de Neron aquelas palavras. Seria ele a partir daquele momento, o mais poderoso de todos os demônios, pois teria a alma perfeita e poderosa do maior e mais benevolente de todos os heróis do mundo.

Porém, antes que o Homem de Aço finalmente revelasse sua resposta final, do interior de uma névoa de luz surgida ao alto através de um relâmpago e que descia lentamente para perto deles, emergiu uma voz firme e ao mesmo tempo suave:

"Espere, Kal-El!"

Neron e Superman se viraram e a luz se dissipou, revelando uma forma feminina trajando vestes brancas e douradas. Seus cabelos eram castanhos avermelhados, e seus olhos de um azul água repletos de luz e magnificência.

"Quem é você?" indagou Neron, em tom de reprovação àquele ser que o impedia de selar o maior de todos os acordos já pactuados. "E como ousa..."

"Cale-se!" disse ela, fitando o demônio.

Os olhos de Neron se tornaram trevas, e seu rosto se deformou em ódio. Mas ele respirou fundo, e porque ele era o demônio das escolhas, acalmou-se e ouviu atentamente o que aquela criatura tinha a dizer.

Ela então se virou para o desalentado Superman, e com um sorriso que iluminou seu coração, revelou: "Ainda há esperança"

"Impossível!" esbravejou Neron. "Ela está morta!"

Superman se virou para olhar o demônio. Aquelas palavras ainda o arrebatavam. Mas Neron estava certo. Não havia mais o que pudesse ser feito para trazê-la de volta. E ele estava disposto ao maior dos sacrifícios para tê-la de volta.

A entidade censurou Neron com um olhar e apontou-lhe o dedo:

"Suma daqui, demônio! Se está tão certo de que não existe uma forma de desfazer o que está feito, volte quando realmente não houver mais esperanças"

Neron sorriu um sorriso malicioso, e se virou para ver o Homem de Aço, que também o fitou. Havia algo diferente nele. Uma ponta de esperança ressurgia. E o demônio ceifador de almas suspirou.

"Muito bem" disse ele, paciente como sempre. "Encontro-o mais tarde, então, Superman... Quando já não houver mais esperança alguma"

E o demônio desapareceu diante de seus olhos numa nuvem negra.

Superman então voltou os olhos para a criatura de luz, e disse:

"Ele tem razão... Tudo que eu podia já foi feito"

"Nem tudo" revelou ela, sorrindo.

"Quem é você?" indagou ele, confuso.

"Meu nome é Verdandi" respondeu ela. "E com a ajuda dos poderes que também me foram concedidos por minhas irmãs Urd e Skuld, estou aqui para ajudá-lo a mudar o futuro"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 **

Smallville, nove anos antes 

Lois estava digitando alguma coisa no computador no apartamento do Talon com denotado entusiasmo quando Clark surgiu à porta entreaberta, bateu e entrou. Ela apenas levantou os olhos para vê-lo por cima do notebook, como que para verificar quem era, e ao ver que se tratava dele, continuou digitando incessantemente, indiferente à sua presença.

"Hum. Momento raro" comentou, ao vê-la compenetrada.

Lois levantou novamente os olhos para encará-lo, e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando um pequeno sorriso de desprezo finalmente surgiu no canto dos seus lábios.

"Não tinha que tirar o leite de algumas vacas, Smallville?" perguntou ela, mordaz, enquanto continuava a digitar.

Clark retribuiu o sorriso de desdém e olhou ao redor. Havia algumas caixas num canto, e duas malas feitas ao lado. Mas a mobília estava toda lá. Havia louça sobre a pia, alguns pôsteres nas paredes e a cama, como sempre, desarrumada. Foi então que ele suspirou, e disse: "Fiquei sabendo que você está de mudança... de novo!"

Lois apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado para relaxar o músculo do pescoço, enquanto continuava a digitar, e quando parecia ter terminado o que estava fazendo, salvou o arquivo, e fechou o computador. Ao se levantar com a caneca de café vazia que estava sobre a mesa e caminhar em direção a pia, finalmente o encarou com firmeza e sorriu, dando-lhe um soquinho no ombro:

"Que tal, Smallville? Vai se livrar de mim... de uma vez por todas! Devia estar festejando agora"

Clark sorriu, cínico. "Na verdade, minha mãe comentou que você só vai se mudar no final de semana... então, até lá ainda tem tempo para comemorar"

Lois lançou um olhar repleto de faísca para ele, enquanto se servia de um pouco mais de café, e depois sorriu em resposta. "Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Clarkie. Mas fique você sabendo que mesmo eu estando em Metropolis não vai se livrar assim tão fácil de mim"

E ele suspirou. "Imaginei que diria isso"

Ela sorriu, debochada, e decidida a mudar de assunto, perguntou: "E então? Como andam as coisas na fazenda? Fico imaginando se a Sra Kent ainda vai voltar atrás" comentou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto tomava um gole do café.

Duas semanas atrás, Martha havia renunciado ao cargo de senadora, surpreendendo a muitos, dentre os quais, Lois, que por poucas semanas foi sua assessora, e mesmo assim, sequer teve conhecimento prévio da decisão. Clark, entretanto, não demonstrou perplexidade com a atitude inesperada de sua mãe, e a julgar que devia se tratar de motivo familiar, ou meramente o fato de que Martha talvez sentisse que não o conseguiria sem Jonathan, em respeito à sua decisão, Lois jamais indagou a respeito, embora, às vezes, ainda tentasse descobrir alguma coisa por intermédio de Clark, o qual, entretanto, sempre desconversava:

"Está tudo bem. Minha mãe está bem. Aquela loucura toda não era mesmo para ela..."

"Hum. Esse é o Clark Kent falando, ou o filho ciumento?" indagou Lois, fitando-o por cima da caneca.

Clark sorriu, cínico. "E então? Não vai me contar no que está trabalhando?" perguntou, desviando o assunto, enquanto se aproximava da mesa onde estava o computador. Antes que pudesse imaginar que ele viria a tentar espiar, Lois se atravessou à sua frente, embora soubesse que ele jamais o faria, pois, ao contrário dela, não era do feitio do farmboy bisbilhotar.

"Só depois que eu terminar" advertiu.

Ele então arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. "O quê está aprontando?"

Lois sorriu, e o encarou. Estavam agora bem próximos. "Aprontando?" repetiu ela. "Que mau julgamento você faz de mim, Smallville!" sorriu, e ao perceber que podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, como das outras vezes em que estiveram tão próximos como naquele momento, disfarçou e se afastou em direção à janela para abrir a cortina, quando completou: "Além do mais, não é da sua conta"

Clark balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. A Lois de sempre, pensou. Ele então olhou novamente ao redor, e suspirou: "Vejo que vai precisar de ajuda com a mudança" comentou.

"Muito oportuno" disse ela, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. "Você sempre aparece para me ajudar com as minhas mudanças. Prova cabal de que me quer o mais longe possível..."

"Bom, Lois, isso não é nenhum segredo... certo?" indagou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas, e com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Lois sorriu, concordando. E enquanto Clark se afastava para ir embora, ela disse, impulsivamente, e sequer antes de pensar no que estava fazendo: "Sábado"

Ele então se virou, com a testa enrugada, sem entender, e ela explicou: "Chloe vai vir na sexta-feira para ajudar com a mudança pesada, mas uma mãozinha extra para dar conta dessa encrenca toda é sempre bem-vinda"

Clark sorriu, enquanto Lois olhava ao redor, como se estivesse pensando na bagunça do lugar. Na verdade, ela fingia indiferença quando de fato surpreendia-se com o que acabara de fazer, e que era justamente aceitar a ajuda dele, quando poderia ficar mais um dia sem vê-lo.

"Claro que se você achar que não vai dar conta do recado, afinal tem mais algumas malas a serem arrumadas, e toda a minha coleção de Whitesnake, vou entender perfeitamente..." sorriu, desafiando-o, com os braços cruzados.

"Tudo o que for preciso para fazer com que essa mudança aconteça o mais depressa possível" disse ele, sorrindo com escárnio, enquanto ia embora, sob o olhar de Lois que também sorria em resposta.

* * *

Mais tarde, no Rancho Kent, Clark subia as escadas do loft, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, lembrando as últimas palavras que teve com Lois. Era incrível como ela podia fazer aquilo. Iluminar seus dias mais nebulosos. E ele balançou a cabeça em reprovação àquele pensamento cada vez mais persistente, quando viu um vulto que olhava pela janela do celeiro, próximo ao seu telescópio. 

Clark se aproximou, confuso, e embora tivesse feito se notar pelo estranho que vestia um capote bege e um chapéu, permaneceu em silêncio, observando-o, quando finalmente o sujeito se virou para vê-lo. Sem poder visualizar seu rosto pela escuridão, Clark perguntou:

"Quem é você?"

O sujeito, tão alto e encorpado como Clark, aproximou-se, onde a luz podia agora iluminar seu rosto cansado e abatido. E Clark teve a estranha sensação de que o conhecia. O sujeito então tirou os óculos, e revelou os olhos tão azuis como os do jovem Kent que, em choque ao reconhecer aquele como sendo o seu próprio rosto, deu um passo para trás.

"Eu vim do futuro... e preciso que me ajude a salvar o nosso destino e o da humanidade" revelou o homem, com os olhos cheios de brilho e esperança.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Metropolis, 2015

"É arriscado, porém necessário" disse Superman a Lois no terraço do Planeta Diário, segurando suas mãos, e olhando firmemente nos seus olhos. Os dois estavam frente a frente, e bastante próximos um do outro. Havia medo e tensão da parte de Lois, e ela tentava desesperadamente esconder isso dele.

"Se vocês realmente confiam nele... não sou eu que vou interferir" disse ela, preocupada e certa de que, se aquilo era mesmo necessário para salvar o futuro da humanidade e conhecendo-o como conhecia, nada mais o faria voltar atrás. Além do mais, ela era Lois Lane. E por mais que temesse pela segurança do Homem de Aço, ela jamais o impediria de fazer o que era o certo.

"Matt é um bom homem, e suas intenções são sinceras" disse ele, passando a mão nos cabelos esvoaçantes de Lois. "Além do mais, ele já nos ajudou outras vezes, e você sabe disso"

Ela sorriu um sorriso amargo. Tinha uma estranha sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Mas o encarou com firmeza, e sorriu.

"Sim, eu sei" disse ela.

Superman também sorriu, apesar de ainda não compreender a preocupação da esposa, a qual, por sua vez, também não estava muito certa do sentimento que a compelia a aceitar que ele se arriscasse naquela missão, e puxou-a para um abraço gentil e repleto de amor.

"Faça o que tem que fazer" disse ela, subitamente, e com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, que deu ao Homem de Aço confiança na tarefa que estava por vir. "Mas prometa que tudo vai ficar bem... e que vai voltar logo" pediu, contendo as lágrimas.

"Não se preocupe, Lois. Tudo vai ficar bem... e prometo voltar o quanto antes" respondeu, tomando-a nos braços para um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Smallville, 2006 

Clark estava a poucos passos de distância daquele homem com fisionomia incrivelmente semelhante à sua, porém, com um pouco mais de idade e muito abatido, e que permanecia prostrado à janela do celeiro, olhando agora em direção as estrelas.

"Por quê eu acreditaria em você?" perguntou, ao que o homem reagiu, virando-se para vê-lo. "Que você é o meu 'eu' do futuro?" completou.

"Você não tem muita opção, Clark" revelou, com sua voz firme, porém visivelmente cansada, percebendo a desconfiança de seu outro eu. "Sei que é difícil, pois somos muito diferentes, e não vai encontrar em mim qualquer resquício de que um dia fui você" completou, enigmático.

Nesse momento, Clark percebeu um pequeno sorriso de desapontamento no canto dos lábios do sujeito, que continuou:

"Eu lembro como esses foram anos difíceis" e ele olhou ao redor no loft com denotada intimidade com o lugar, e caminhou para perto da mesa de estudos de Clark, onde pegou um livro, e ao folheá-lo, encontrou um retrato de Lana Lang. E sorriu. "Muitas dúvidas. Poucas expectativas"

"Fala como se me conhecesse" retrucou Clark, ainda não muito certo se devia confiar naquele homem de boas maneiras, e preparado para reagir a qualquer momento, caso necessário. Nem que tivesse que usar seus poderes.

"Não se preocupe. Não vai precisar fazer isso" disse o sujeito, para surpresa de Clark.

Incomodado, porém, ignorando a intromissão do misterioso homem, Clark insistiu: "Não respondeu a minha pergunta"

"Claro..." disse o estranho, colocando o retrato de volta no lugar, e encarando Clark com firmeza, disse: "Você sabe, mas não quer acreditar"

Clark enrugou a testa, e ele continuou:

"E esse é o momento em que eu digo coisas que você jamais diria a qualquer outra pessoa para que acredite em mim e finalmente compreenda o que estou fazendo aqui" e encarando-o nos olhos, disse: "Como o fato de que veio de um planeta chamado Krypton extinto há milhões de anos luz e cuja destruição foi desencadeada por Zod, por sua vez, aprisionado na Zona Fantasma por aquele a quem você se recusa chamar de pai biológico"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando" disse Clark, defensivo, porém perplexo.

"Calma, Clark. Não precisa tentar se esquivar. Sei que deve estar sentindo agora a mesma perplexidade de seis anos atrás, quando aqui mesmo nesse celeiro, você descobriu toda a verdade... de que não pertencia a esse lugar" disse.

O homem sorriu um sorriso amargo, e caminhou pelo loft, sob o olhar atento de seu outro eu.

"Você ainda se culpa pela morte dele" revelou, referindo-se a Jonathan, quando então Clark, estarrecido, fitou-o nos olhos. Aquela era uma revelação que o arrebatou, pois era íntima demais.

O homem então encarou Clark, e seus olhos ficaram repletos de brilho, momento em que seu rosto se transformou numa inquietante expressão de tristeza e vazio. Ele então olhou em direção à mesa de estudos de Clark, onde encontrou o retrato de Lana dentro do livro, e disse, pensando no grande e único amor de sua vida:

"Você está aprendendo a diferenciar aquilo que é passageiro... daquilo que é para a vida eterna"

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Por que está dizendo essas coisas?"

Mas o intruso o ignorou:

"Você acha que está sozinho, que os poderes que tem o separam de tudo e de todos, e que jamais vai poder ser feliz ao lado de alguém" revelou, ao que Clark permaneceu imóvel, enquanto o ouvia com atenção, aceitando aquelas palavras como o próprio conflito interno que vivia naqueles últimos anos. "Eu sei que também existe algo dentro de você que quer se libertar. Você quer usar seus poderes, ajudar e salvar muito mais pessoas, mas sem medo de comprometer quem você é e as pessoas que estão ao seu redor"

"Como pode...?"

"Não se preocupe, Clark" disse ele, firme, e com um meio sorriso. "Vai aprender a conciliar as duas coisas"

Houve um pequeno silêncio, e Clark se aproximou, enquanto o homem suspirava e estava agora com o olhar perdido, provavelmente pensando em alguma coisa triste e que o deixava simplesmente enlevado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

"Quero que busque no seu íntimo aquilo que você sabe que é certo. Você nunca me desapontou nesse sentido, nunca deixou de fazer aquilo que é correto e melhor para todos" completou.

"Tudo bem" disse Clark, dando-se por vencido. "Digamos que você seja mesmo o meu 'eu' do futuro..."

O homem sorriu, e se aproximou, estendo-lhe a mão:

"Chame-me de Kent, e eu o chamarei de Clark"

Clark olhou para sua mão, como se não acreditasse no que estava fazendo. Mas não havia como não acreditar que aquele era uma versão madura dele mesmo. Pois, como se não bastasse a incrível semelhança física, aquele sujeito havia descrito tudo o que o atormentava ao longo dos anos de tal forma que ninguém mais o faria. Ele então aceitou o cumprimento, e quando se desvencilharam, perguntou:

"O quê houve para você vir até aqui... e como voltou no tempo?"

"Como vim até aqui é uma longa história..." respondeu, e novamente o semblante de Kent se transformou de uma confiança inabalável, para um olhar de profundo pesar, quando completou: "O motivo... é que somente você pode me ajudar a impedir um evento que vai refletir no futuro"

Nesse momento, Clark teve uma estranha e gélida sensação de que algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer.

Continua...


End file.
